


Nicknames Part 1

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is shy, Crushes, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "I think it's so cute that you call him Angel."A woman in the supermarket overhears Crowley calling Aziraphale angel & thinks they're in a relationship. Crowley plays along.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	Nicknames Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing cause they cute
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Crowley found the Angel in the baking isle, holding his shopping basket in one hand and a brightly coloured packet in the other. 

"Did you find it?" 

"Yes, no, I mean..." Aziraphale frowned. 

"What is it?" The demon toyed with his phone, slipping the device through his fingers. 

"I want to make chocolate icing but the strawberry looks outstanding. I can't decide, which should I choose?" 

"Just pick whatever you want, Angel." Crowley looked at the time on his phone, he really wanted to go home. 

A woman standing a few feet away chuckled behind her hand, drawing Crowley's attention like wildfire. She looked up at them, obviously surprised to see them suddenly staring at her too.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, her cheeks reddening.

"Is there a problem?" Crowley bit out. 

"Oh, no! Of course not! It's quite silly actually. I mean - not you. Me." She cleared her throat, "I laughed because you called him Angel. It's such an adorable nickname. I wish my husband called me something cute like that."

Aziraphale's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Ah, heavens no- we're not -"

"It is quite cute, innit?" Crowley grinned, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

" _What_." Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale's waist and the woman almost cooed at the gesture.

"Doesn't he look like an angel, though?" He smiled slyly, his thumb tracing the edge of the angel's jaw.

"He certainly does! You picked the most excellent name."

Crowley tilts his head down, eyes peering over the rims of his glasses to see Aziraphale quickly averting his gaze. He chuckles, enjoying the red that flushed Aziraphale's face when his arm slipped to the angel's waist, pulling him in close against his side.

Aziraphale spluttered, pulling his hands up against his chest, the basket still clutched in them, and throwing a quick look at the woman who still watched them. He tried to bump Crowley in the ribs with his elbow but the demon's fingers dug into Aziraphale's hip and he flushed deeper.

"He always gets shy." Crowley laughed, looking back at the woman.

"I s-see. I'm sorry, I just had to tell you you're adorable. Please continue!" She waved quickly, clearly embarrassed herself and shuffling away with one last longing gaze in their direction.

"You can let go now." Aziraphale huffed. 

"Nah, I think I'll stay like this." 

"What?" The angel squeaked. 

"Come, Angel." Crowley whispered in his ear.

"Don't do that!" he shuddered, Crowley's lips so close to his skin sending his blood past boiling point. 

_Crowley winked down at him and continued along the aisle, Aziraphale still tucked close to his side._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
